The present invention relates in general to storage rack systems and in particular to a new and useful bar for a storage rack system for the dual storage of computer tape reels and computer tape packs or cartridges.
There are several existing storage rack systems that utilize racks or bars for storing items such as computer tape reels and so called computer tape 20-packs or cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,107 to Price, et al. discloses a tape cartridge storage system that uses a series of parallel shelves. The shelves are arranged in such a manner that they consist of a top, a back, and bottom and sides with an open front. This arrangement results in a compartment which can accommodate computer tape packs. The computer tape pack is stored in this shelving arrangement by placing the pack onto the shelf. Each pack is arranged so that the upper and lower lip of the pack rests flushly against the shelf edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,682 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,958 to Price, et al. also disclose tape cartridge storage systems. Both systems pertain to computer tape pack storage onto arranged shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,795 to Accumanno discloses a holder for tape cartridges whereby cartridges are filed in a compartment and are stored in the compartment through the use of a rib. The rib is a protrusion or an extension located at the base of each separate compartment so that once the cartridge is inserted into the compartment, it is held in place in a firm manner by the rib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,231 to Price '231 discloses a pull-out data tape storage system whereby a grooved bar is used for computer tape reel storage. Several tape reel support brackets or latches are mounted along the contour of each bar. Through the mounting of these brackets or latches, computer tape reel filing is permitted by engaging the latch located on the computer tape reel to the tape reel support bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,589 to Atkinson discloses a reel stabilizer and ejection device used for computer tape reel storage employs a series of parallel shelves. Each shelf has a series of apertures or openings arranged throughout the face of the shelf. The inside edges of each aperture have a reverse bent portion which provides an enlarged contact surface so that it can easily engage the latch from the computer tape reel once it is placed into the aperture. This invention allows the storage and filing of computer tape reels to be arranged or hung on each shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,178 to Wright discloses a reel storage apparatus comprising parallel shelving made of elongated sheet metal and horizontally suspended between sides of a rack. The shelving contains a series of arranged apertures located along the outer face of the shelving so that the latch of the computer tape reel can be hooked into the aperture for filing and storage. Within the elongated sheet metal shelving is a stiff straight cylindrical hanger rod of which access is gained through each aperture in the face of the shelving. Each computer tape reel latch is placed through the aperture and engages the cylindrical rod.
Several storage bars exist for use in conjunction with storage rack systems. FIG. 5 is a prior art bar used solely for the hanging of computer tape reels. FIG. 6 is a prior art bar used to store computer tape racks only, in particular so called 20-packs.
Although bars or rods used for storing computer tape reels and computer tape packs exist, there is no bar known that has the dual capacity to accommodate both computer tape reels and packs. There are no known storage rack systems that employ bars of one uniform design providing a versatility to store both computer tape reels and packs simultaneously along the length of the same bar, or in one rack having a plurality of the same bar.